4 amigos llamados merodeadores
by mhs3
Summary: ya todos conocemos la historia de harry potter ahora toca la de james potter, sirius black, remus lupin y peter pettegrw, LOS MERODEADORES! como empezo todo... un fic de JAMESLILY CON PADFOOT, MOONY Y WORMTAIL! porfa R&R!
1. capitulo 1: y todo comenzo

4 amigos llamdos merodeadores

Un hombre de pelo negro largo hasta los hombros con ojos grises, en sus veintitantos años estaba sentado en una esquina en una de las celdas de Azkaban.

Volteo a ver a la ventana que se encontraba a su lado, miro hacia afuera a una noche fría con millones de estrellas, era una noche despejada y de luna llena.

-Remus…- dijo el hombre en un susurro mirando hacia la luna – ¿que estarás haciendo en este momento?… Espero que estés bien- ¿_como fue que todo esto paso?... _pensó regresando la mirada al suelo.

Como paso todo… como llego este hombre a la cárcel… eran buenas preguntas…. Todo había pasado en una sola noche, después Sirius Black estaba en camino a Azkaban la prisión mágica por traiciones y asesinatos que no había hecho, si no uno de sus mejores amigos.

De un grupo de 4 amigos uno había muerto, otro era un lobo en ese momento por los efectos de la luna llena, el tercero había traicionado a sus mejores amigos y acababa de fingir su propia muerte. Por ultimo esta el que se encontraba en la cárcel en este preciso momento.

**Capitulo 1: y todo comenzó**

Era una mañana agitada en la estación de Kings Cross. Un niño alto para su edad con pelo negro oscuro y largo que caía elegantemente frente a sus ojos grises iba caminando a lado de una mujer de pelo negro igual una que otra cana y con unos fríos ojos negros.

-Bueno Sirius aquí abordas, no olvides; evita a los sangres sucia ¿esta bien? ¡¿Me estas escuchando! Dijo la mujer al darse cuenta de que el niño no la estaba mirando, si no al enorme tren de un color escarlata enfrente de el. -tu prima Narcisa estará esperándote.-

-¿por que tengo que ir con Narcisa?-

-por que no conoces a casi nadie… que ¿no quieres ir con Narcisa? ¿Te cae mal?-

-eh… no- dijo el niño forzando una sonrisa.

La mujer lo miro fijamente –tengo que irme. Adiós-

- Esta bien, adiós- dijo Sirius Black sin expresión alguna.

El niño camino al tren sin voltear a ver a su madre y emocionado de por fin entrar a Hogwarts de magia y hechicería.

No lejos de donde Sirius había estado parado, estaba un chico con pelo negro muy alborotado unos ojos cafés y unos lentes redondos despidiéndose de un hombre y una mujer que eran sus padres.

El niño tenía una gran sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, y estaba muy emocionado de subir al expreso de Hogwarts.

-¿Ya? - dijo el niño tratando de salir corriendo a una de las puertas del tren – no llores, voy a estar bien mama… ¿ya puedo subir al tren?-

-¡Hay ya casi, bueno ya nos oíste, no te portes mal! Sobretodo porque es tu primer año, no queremos que en la primera semana nos lleguen cartas diciendo que estas en problemas, ¿entiendes James?- dijo la señora con lagrimas en la cara y una sonrisa que mostraba un poco de preocupación.

-¡si, si, claro!- dijo James Potter sonriendo aun mas y dándole a su mama y a su papa un abrazo.

-la casa estará tan… callada sin ti…te queremos…- dijo la mama de James, -¡cuídate mucho!- grito después de que el niño corrió a la puerta del tren.

Desde la puerta del tren, James vio a un niño que parecía mas o menos de su misma edad, un niño un poco mas alto que el, con el pelo de un color café entre amarillo, y estaba con una señora que se parecía a el.

-¿Listo Remus?- dijo la señora con una suave y preocupada voz.

-n-no se… no quiero transformarme estando solo… y s- - no termino, su madre lo había cortado.

-no te preocupes, recuerda lo que dijo Dumbledor… estarás bien- dijo la mujer.

Remus John Lupin subió la cabeza que había estado mirando al suelo y después accedió con la cabeza –esta bien, adiós te quiero- dijo finalmente con una voz un poco ronca.

La señora forzó una sonrisa y abraso fuertemente a su hijo que respondió al abraso con uno un poco menos fuerte. El chico se soltó, fue lentamente al tren, donde encontró un compartimento vacío y entro. En el saco un libro de una mochila que llevaba y comenzó a leer.

El tren llevaba poco de haber partido, todo iba muy callado, Remus iba terminando el libro que llevaba leyendo desde unas semanas antes de subir al tren, cuando…

-¡AAAAAAAAA!... ¡JAMES POTTER, acabas de hacer una enemiga! eres un tonto…- Remus brinco al oír los gritos de una niña. De repente un niño de pelo negro muy despeinado y con unos lentes redondos, entro serrando la puerta atrás, respirando rápidamente y con una sonrisa en la cara, sin darse cuenta de que no estaba solo.

-¡OH!... Hola- dijo por fin, volteando a ver a Remus quien lo veía confuso, James con una sonrisa en la cara. –No te vi.- dijo James pasándose una mano por el pelo despeinándolo mas.

-eh… hola- Remus sonrió.

-Perdón no sabía que había alguien aquí, soy James, James Potter-

-Remus Lupin- dijo Remus sonriendo – ¿que paso?-

-¡esa niña esta loca! no se aguanta ni una broma- dijo James entre risas.

James se sentó en frente de Remus y hablo de muchas cosas, saltando de un tema a otro y hablando bastante rápido. Remus pasó un buen tiempo, olvidando el libro que había estado leyendo y riendo con James, hablando de cualquier tema que mencionaran.

-oye y ¿eres de familia muggle, o de sangre pura o…?-

-no mi mama es una bruja, mi papa es muggle… ¿tu?-

- yo vengo de una larga familia de magos- dijo el chico sonriendo.

La puerta del compartimento se abrió.

-oh, ya hay gente aquí…- dijo una chica de pelo güero y largo, junto a ella un niño mas chico de pelo negro y ojos grises, bastante mas alto que James. -…Deben ser de primero- dijo la niña volteando a ver al niño parado junto a ella. El chico los miro estaba a punto de abrir la boca para hablar pero Narcisa Black, la prima de Sirius, hablo antes.

-¿como se llaman?- dijo viéndolos a los dos sentados, James la miro.

-que te importa- dijo antes de que Remus abriera la boca.

La chica vio al niño a su lado de nuevo – vente Sirius, no tenemos por que estar hablando con estos tontos… probablemente sean sangre sucias.-

Sirius sonrio y se dio la vuelta tras de ella dejando a James y a Remus solos de nuevo.

James los vio irse con una ceja levantada, Remus no sabia que acababa de pasar

-¿quienes eran esos? Y ¿Qué mas les da si somos sangre sucias o no?-

-son de la familia Black, son de sangre pura… a la niña ya la había visto, al niño 'Sirius' no… creen que son de la realeza por ser sangre pura… mi mama me ha hablado de ellos- explico James.

Remus lo miro y después de un rato cambiaron de tema…Pronto se habían cambiado la ropa muggle por las túnicas del colegio.


	2. Capitulo 2: Gryffindor

4 amigos llamdos merodeadores

**Capitulo 2: Gryffindor **

Subieron a botes para llegar al castillo y para sorpresa de Remus y de James, Sirius, el niño que habían visto antes iba en su bote, en el que solo cabían 3 personas.

-¡ya quiero llegar! Me pregunto contra que tendremos que luchar, estoy listo para lo que sea… ¡tal vez sea contra un hombre lobo!- dijo James emocionado. Remus abrió más los ojos y trago saliva nervioso.

– ¡no! No puede ser contra un hombre lobo, ¡ni si quiera es luna llena!-

James accedió –tienes razón… bueno, tal vez contra un dragón o…- James dejo de hablar – ¿de que te ríes?- le pregunto a Sirius quien estaba riendo fuertemente de lo que James acababa de decir.

-¿deberás crees que tenemos que luchar contra algo?- dijo dejando de reír un poco – lo único que haces es sentarte en un tonto banq-… - Sirius no termino, James lo había detenido gritando

-¡no me digas! ¡Arruinas la sorpresa!- Sirius seguía riendo y trato de decir mas pero James lo detenía cada vez que iba a decir algo que tuviera que ver con 'lo que tendrían que enfrentar'.

En poco tiempo estaban en un enorme comedor con 4 mesas largas casi llenas de estudiantes, todos más grandes que ellos, y una en el frente en la cual se encontraban los profesores.

-llamare uno por uno para que pasen a sentarse al frente y les colocare el sombrero seleccionador- dijo una bruja llamada McGonagall, una profesora del colegio, volteando a ver a un banco con un sombrero que se veía muy viejo y que 1 minuto antes había cantado una canción sobre las casas en donde podrían estar; Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin.

Fueron pasando niños y niñas, aplausos que retumbaban fuertemente de las casas a las que los niños iban.

-BLACK, SIRIUS- grito McGonagall. Sirius paso al frente, estaba seguro de a donde iba a ir y llevaba una pequeña sonrisa, iba viendo a la mesa de Slytherin, donde estaba su prima Narcisa, se sentó en el banco, McGonagall le puso el sombrero y no vio mas que su interior negreo, el chico estuvo ahí sentado mucho mas tiempo de lo que habían estado las personas que habían pasado antes que el cuando el sombrero por fin grito

¡GRYFFINDOR!

No se oyó ni un aplauso todos estaban asombrados, casi todos los Black habían estado en Slytherin, que Sirius supiera solo una no lo había estado y ella había sido su prima favorita Andrómeda, quien había estado en Ravenclaw.

Finalmente, después del shock de casi todas las personas, muchas empezaron a aplaudir, Sirius aun sentado con el sombrero puesto, oyó los aplausos, su sonrisa había desaparecido y tenía una cara de confusión. McGonagall le quito el sombrero y lo empujo para que caminara a la mesa de su casa, el chico camino lentamente viendo de la mesa de Slytherin a la de Gryffindor, no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar. _Mi mama me va a matar…_pensó Sirius sentándose en la mesa

Siguieron pasando niños y niñas, el sombrero gritando las casas a las que se dirigirían, -EVANS, LILY- una niña de pelo rojo oscuro y unos ojos verdes paso al frente, James puso la mirada en ella y le dijo a Remus, que estaba a su lado, que ella era la niña que le había gritado en el tren.

Evans se sentó en el banco y después de unos 20 segundos el sombrero grito –GRYFFINDOR- Lily sonrió y camino rápidamente a la mesa de Gryffindor.

-LUPIN, J. REMUS- dijo McGonagall, James le sonrió a Lupin y el niño camino al banco viendo a Dumbledor, el director, quien le guiño un ojo. Estuvo un poco de tiempo sentado hasta que el sombrero grito ¡GRYFFINDOR!

Mas niños y niñas pasaron hasta –PETTEGREW, PETER- un niño bajito y un poco gordo pasó al frente, pelo güero y ojos de color miel, se sentó por unos segundos.

¡GRYFFINDOR! Peter se paro le dio el sombrero a McGonagall y corrió a la mesa de Gryffindor, donde se sentó junto a Remus.

-POTTER JAMES- dijo McGonagall, -por fin- susurro el chico ansioso, paso al frente con una gran sonrisa, el sombrero apenas había tocado su cabeza cuando grito –GRIFFYNDOR- James soltó una risa y se sentó entre Remus y Peter.

Después de unos nombres más, como Severus Snape, Slytherin y finalmente una niña llamada Weenth, Natalia, Ravenclaw, McGonagall quito el banco y el sombrero y el director se paro.

-comienza otro año en Hogwarts, y bienvenidos a los de primer año. No hay mas que una regla que agregar; tenemos un árbol llamado el sauce boxeador, un árbol MUY violento, por favor eviten acercarse, no queremos que nada le pase a ningún estudiante. ¡Eso es todo, que comience el banquete!- dijo Dumbledor. Después de estas palabras apareció la comida y platos en las mesas.

Cuando la cena termino, todos los alumnos se dirigieron a sus casas, -ooooh ¡los cuadros!- grito Lily a la niña que estaba junto a ella, mirando como se movían las personas en los cuadros.

–Oh, ¡wow! ¡Mira esas bonitos pinturas!- dijo James imitando el tono de voz de Lily, riendo y mirando a Remus quien estaba riendo como todas las personas alrededor de ellos de lo que acababa de decir James

-¡cállate Potter!- dijo rápidamente Lily – ¡las fotos no se mueven en el mundo muggle!-

-aaah ¡eres hija de muggles! Lo siento…- James no termino Lily le había dado la espalda y entraron en la sala común. Los dormitorios de niñas a la izquierda los de niños a la derecha.

James, Remus, Sirius y Peter compartían cuarto y se dirigieron a su dormitorio.

-hey, Black, por favor dinos ¡¿como, en el nombre de Merlín, le hiciste para que te pusieran en Gryffindor?!- dijo James mirando a Sirius con desconfianza.

-¡cállate Potter!- grito Sirius

-¡oye, no soy yo el que esta en la casa equivocada Black!-

-¡dije que te calles!-

-¿¡No muy valiente sin tu prima, verdad Black!?

Sirius dejo salir un gruñido, cada segundo odiaba más a Potter.

-¿James? creo que deberías dejarlo en paz- interrumpió Remus.

-no necesito tu ayuda- declaro Sirius barriendo a Remus.

_¿Como quedo Black en Gryffindor? debió estar en Slytherin como el resto de su horrible familia. No se merece ser un Gryffindor. ¡Y tendré que compartir un cuarto con el por 7 años! _Pensó james seriamente y después sonrió a si mismo _pero eso no quiere decir que tiene que ser bueno para el._

_Tal vez puedo hablar con Dumbledor. Ese sombrero se volvió loco, definitivamente se esta volviendo viejo _pensó Sirius desanimado subiendo las escaleras para llegar al dormitorio _seguramente Narcisa ya le escribió a mi mama para decirle…_


	3. capitulo 3: Potter y Black

4 amigos llamados merodeadores

**Capitulo 3: Potter y Black **

Los 4 entraron y miraron las 4 camas.

-¡PIDO ESTA CAMA!- Sirius y James brincaron al mismo tiempo en una de las camas.

-¡Yo me la pedí primero!- grito James volteando a ver a Sirius

-No, yo me quedo aquí- dijo Sirius con una voz tranquila pero con un volumen alto.

James volteo a ver a los otros dos que permanecieron parados en la puerta –Remus¿verdad que yo llegue primero?-

Remus odiaba meterse en cosas así y respondió –no se, James, creo que llegaron al mismo tiempo… yo dormiré aquí- dijo Remus tranquilo poniendo sus cosas en otra de las camas.

James volteo a ver a Peter, -¿verdad que si llegue primero?-

-eh…- Peter estaba apunto de hablar cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Sirius. –no se- dijo el niño rápidamente. Realmente habían aterrizado en la cama al mismo tiempo.

Sirius puso algunas de sus cosas en la cama y tiro las cosas que James ya había puesto, -quita tus cosas de mi cama. Quiero dormirme ya…-

James se lo quedo viendo – ¿TU cama? No veo tu nombre en ella…-

Sirius sonrió un poco, una sonrisa retadora -¿a no?- dijo sacando su varita, James estaba agarrando la suya, cuando se dio cuenta de que Sirius no la apuntaba a James, si no a la cama, 2 segundos después estaba escrito en la cama con grandes letras negras el nombre _Sirius Black_. Sirius sonrió aun mas de lo que lo había echo antes y miro a James.

James indignado miro a Sirius y luego a los otros 2 y a las camas; Remus ya estaba en una de ellas sentado y Peter seguía en la puerta, James fue a una de las camas que estaba junto a la puerta y Peter se dio cuenta de que la ultima cama era la que estaba mas cerca de la ventana y que esa seria la suya.

* * *

-Remus¡Remus¡Despierta!-

Remus se levanto para ver a un James parado junto a su cama susurrándole y sonriendo.

-¿que ya es de día?- pregunto medio dormido

-¡no! Ven sígueme¡vamos a hacerle una broma al tonto de Black!- dijo James, Remus vio su despertador, notando que era las 6:30 de la mañana. Remus no quería estar despierto tan temprano ya que después de la próxima noche habría luna llena y debía descansar, pero no podía negarse.

Remus se levanto viendo a James quien estaba entrando al baño, Remus lo siguió, James estaba llenando unos enormes globos de agua.

-pásame un frasquito de tinta azul- le dijo James a Remus emocionado, Remus se lo dio y James metió unas cuantas gotas de tinta a los dos enormes globos.

-¿listo, vamos a echárselos a Black- dijo James sacando una capa invisible y dándole uno de los globos a Remus.

Los dos se cubrieron con la capa en frente de la cama de Sirius –una… dos… ¡TRES!-

-¡aaaaaaaaahh!-

Los dos aventaron los globos, los cuales explotaron a la hora de caer en Sirius, quien se levanto de un brinco.

-¡que..?- grito Sirius mirando a su alrededor.

-aaaaarrrgg- dio un grito de frustración, mirándose en un espejo, estaba empapado, de su pelo chorreaba agua y pintura. James y Remus se estaban riendo silenciosamente bajo la copa invisible, finalmente James no pudo aguantar la risa y rió fuertemente junto con Remus.

-¿quien esta ahí?- dijo Sirius un poco alarmado viendo tras el, Remus y James dejaron de reír, que Sirius no pudiera verlos con la capa invisible no quería decir que tampoco pudiera escucharlo, trataron de salir por la puerta pero la capa se atoro con la pata de la cama de Sirius y se deslizo hacia abajo descubriendo a los dos chicos.

-¡TU!- grito Sirius señalando a James-¡tu hiciste esto!-

Remus y James corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron a la sala común, Sirius corriendo tras ellos.

-¡vengan aquí!- grito Sirius – ¡vengan y peleen como Gryffindors!-

James se sintió un poco ofendido por estas palabras pero siguió corriendo, valoraba mucho su vida.

-¡idiotas vuelvan aquí!- grito Sirius corriendo tras ellos, le faltaba poco para alcanzarlos pero se detuvo, Remus y James habían chocado con alguien y habían caído al suelo.

-¿que están haciendo?- pregunto Minerva McGonagall – ¿Sr. Black que paso¿Estas bien?- pregunto al ver que Sirius estaba cubierto de tinta azul y agua. Y volteo a ver a los dos que estaban en el suelo.

-eh… si estoy perfectamente, no paso nada siempre me levanto empapado de pies a cabeza- dijo sarcásticamente burlándose de las preguntas de McGonagall y muy enojado.

McGonagall lo miro asombrada. Un alumno de primero nunca se había burlado de ella.

-detención, sr. Black por tu forma de hablarle a un profesor- se dio la vuelta y salio por el cuadro de la sra. Gorda. En ese momento Remus se dio cuenta de que le tenia que preguntar a McGonagall que hacer respecto a la luna llena la próxima tarde pero lo olvido al ver a Sirius, quien miro a Remus y a James con una mirada repugnante

–esto no ah terminado- se dio la vuelta y subió al dormitorio para bañarse _no ha empezado el primer día de clases y ya tengo detención…_pensó Sirius mientras subía las escaleras.

Sirius llego al gran comedor de muy mal humor, dirigiéndose a la mesa de Gryffindor, casi todos sus compañeros en la mesa lo miraban con miradas de desprecio. De repente entraron muchas lechuzas volando, una aterrizo en frente de Sirius dejándole un sobre rojo, Sirius lo miro.

-¡Miren! Black recibió un howler- dijo Peter mirando el sobre que tenia Sirius en la mano. En seguida se abrió el sobre, y Sirius reconoció la voz de inmediato.

¡TU¿CÓMO TE ATREVEZ A TRAICIONAR A LA NOBLE Y ANTIGUA CASA DE LOS BLACK¿GRYFFINDOR! PENSAMOS QUE ANDROMEDA SERIA LA ULTIMA EN QUEDAR EN OTRA CASA, TODAVIA ELLA FUE A RAVENCLAW, GRYFFINDOR ES LO PEOR. ¡TU PADRE Y YO ESTAMOS MUY DECEPCIONADOS, NO QUIERO VER TU CARA HASTA LAS VACACIONES DE VERANO!

Sirius estaba pálido y sus ojos grises puestos en el sobre que se había desecho en sima de su comida, volteo a ver a su prima Narcisa, esta lo veía con una cara de gusto que Sirius odiaba, sin ver a los demás se paro y salio del gran comedor con su horario de clases en la mano.

Sirius estaba teniendo un pésimo día, primero despertó empapado y azul, después recibió detención y al final un howler de su madre, creyó que no podía empeorar pero se equivoco…

* * *

* * *

hola gracias por leer! gracias a los que ya han leido y dejen review... tambien gracias a los que ya dejaron reviews! lqm sigan leyendo!... 


	4. capitulo 4: noche de luna llena

4 amigos llamados merodeadores

**Capitulo 4: noche de luna llena**

-¡Potter!- gritò McGonagall dejando de hablar en la primera clase de transformación de los alumnos de primer año de Gryffindor y Hufflepuff.

-¿si?- contesto James con una angelical e inocente cara.

-¡Detención!- dijo McGonagall muy seria

-¡no eh echo nada!- grito James.

-Sr. Potter no soy tonta- dijo McGonagall – quítele ese hechizo a la srta. Evans ¡ahora mismo!- dijo señalando a Lily quien estaba agarrándose el pelo que ya no era de un color rojo oscuro si no amarillo fosforescente.

James de inmediato hizo que el pelo de Lily se hiciera rojo de nuevo.

-los quiero a ti y al Sr. Black mañana a las 7 en mi oficina- dijo volteando a ver de James a Sirius. Sirius alzo la mirada, la semana acababa de empeorar, no solo tendría detención al día siguiente, si no que estaría en ella con James Potter.

Al día siguiente Remus despertó sintiéndose un poco cansado, esa noche era de luna llena. Se levantò listo para meterse a bañar y miro a Sirius y luego a James, _se parecen mucho cuando duermen _pensó, James sin lentes, los ojos grises de Sirius cerrados y no se notaba la diferencia de corte de pelo ni la diferencia de estatura... si no hubiera sido por el nombre de '_Sirius Black'_ en una de las camas no hubiera sabido que cama era de quien. De echo Remus pensaba que se podrían llevarse muy bien, si no fuera por la desconfianza de Sirius y lo cerrado que era con ellos y James no le dirigía la palabra, también se parecían por sus formas de ser.

Cuando saliò de bañarse Sirius se metió rápidamente sin una palabra, James y Peter también habían despertado ya. Cuando Sirius salió ya vestido agarró su mochila y salió silenciosamente del cuarto. Remus esperó a James y a Peter y los tres llegaron al gran comedor juntos donde se sentaron a unos metros de donde estaba Sirius abriendo una carta que acababa de traer una lechuza de un color café muy claro.

Sirius abrió su carta

_Querido Sirius:_

_¿Como estas? Oí que quedaste en Gryffindor… ¿Qué tal? también supe del howler que te mando tu mama… pero no le hagas caso. En serio no es malo estar en Gryffindor¡es una gran casa! Debes sentirte orgulloso, yo estoy de lo más orgullosa de ti. ¡No dejes que tu mama te desanime, por favor! Si tus compañeros no son muy buenos contigo, créeme, es normal, seguramente no están acostumbrados a tener a un Black en Gryffindor dales tiempo para conocerte eres un niño increíble, bueno tengo que irme, cuídate mucho y por favor considera mis consejos…te quiero_

_Atte. Tu prima Andrómeda _

Sirius leyó mínimo 3 veces la carta de su prima, era demasiado bueno oír de un miembro de su familia que de veras se sentía orgulloso de él, por un momento olvidó por completo el hecho de estar en Gryffindor y también olvidó la detención que tenia mas tarde con McGonagall, lo único que lo detenía de olvidarse de todo lo malo era James Potter.

Ya eran las 7:15 Remus estaba sentado en la sala común con Peter, y James acababa de salir a cumplir detención con McGonagall hace unos minutos y de repente alguien entro.

-Sr. Lupin- era McGonagall, Remus subió la mirada ¿que no McGonagall debía estar dándoles detención a Black y a James?

-¿Si?-

-el profesor Dumbledor me pidió que le avisara que su madre esta muy enferma y quiere que regreses a casa por unos tres días…suba a hacer una maleta rápido y regrese de inmediato lo acompañare a la puerta- dijo McGonagall, Remus se preocupó, pero en seguida entendió a lo que se refería McGonagall, subió corriendo a su dormitorio y sacó una maleta estaba a punto de bajar con la maleta vacía pero una voz lo detuvo.

-¿vas a alguna parte?- era Sirius Black estaba sentado en su cama, viendo a Remus

-eeh… si… mi mamá esta enferma y qui…- dejó de hablar – ¿que no deberías estar en detención?-

-¿tu mamá es de sangre pura?- pregunto Sirius

-si- dijo Remus metiendo lo primero que encontrara a la maletita para que no se viera obvio que en realidad no se iba a ir –tengo que irme adiós- dijo apurándose a salir por la puerta.

McGonagall lo llevo a la puerta principal –esta será la única vez que vaya por usted ¿esta bien?- dijo mirando a Remus, este accedió.

Una vez en la puerta Pomfrey lo vio con una mirada calida y dijo – ¿es él?- McGonagall accedió –bueno aquí te dejo- lo miró con una mirada que Remus reconocía fácilmente, era lastima, el niño odiaba que la gente lo mirara con lastima, si, era horrible que a tan temprana edad hubiera sido mordido por un hombre-lobo, pero odiaba que otra gente se sintiera mal por él.

Pomfrey llevó a Remus hasta donde estaba el sauce boxeador, tomo una rama larga y presionó lo que parecía un botón el cual estaba en las raíces del árbol donde se veía un gran hoyo, el árbol dejó de moverse y los dos entraron por ahí y Pomfrey habló.

-Te dejare y en la mañana regreso por ti para llevarte al hospital ¿si?- Dijo cuando por fin el túnel subía y llegaron a una casa que se veía muy grande y Pomfrey lo dejo en uno de los cuartos que tenia muebles muy bonitos y una gran cama, la enfermera lo dejó solo…

La luna había salido, el licántropo cambio de forma a un lobo que recorrió la casa sin salirse y Remus había perdido totalmente el conocimiento, lo que hiciera, no lo hacía por que el quisiera.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto, Sirius camino a la oficina de McGonagall pero antes de llegar se encontró con James quien iba caminando con un hombre horrible.

-¡Black¡Aquí estas!- dijo James, se veía un poco enojado.

-¿tu eres Black?- dijo el Sr. Filch, -¡ibas tarde! Te pondré a trabajar mas, tienes suerte de que McGonagall halla tenido que salir, síganme los dos-

Caminaron tras el Sr. Filch sin hablar ni siquiera mirarse, hasta llegar a una puerta que abrió Filch, adentro del cuarto había muchos trofeos, y los puso a limpiar, sin magia, estuvieron ahí mucho tiempo, y no se paso rápido, si no muy lento, los dos chicos estaban cansadísimos, pero no terminaban hasta que Filch les diera permiso para irse.

Ya había pasado de las 11 y James termino, Sirius tuvo que quedarse un poco mas de tiempo.

James iba caminando lentamente cuando oyó un ruido, se detuvo y volteó, no vio a nadie, pero siguió oyendo ruidos, tal vez Sirius iba caminando tras el, o tal vez se quería vengar por lo de la mañana anterior, _no, no, ese tonto no me atrapara _pensó James caminando con la varita en la mano hacia donde escuchaba los ruidos.

James asomo la cabeza en una esquina y vio un grupo de gente eran 4 personas y estaban rodeando a una 5a

-vaya, vaya, vaya, si es el traidor, tu mama me pidió un favor ¿sabes¿Tienes miedo?- era la voz de una chica.

-¿de ti? Si claro- dijo una sarcástica y retadora voz que James reconoció en seguida.

La chica sacó una varita y la apuntó contra el niño del centro. Murmuró unas palabras y un rayo de luz salió de la punta de la varita en la mano de la niña, Sirius callo al suelo, parecía lastimado, James no sabía que hacer, empezó a correr para buscar a un profesor.

-¡alguien viene!- dijo la voz de un niño y todos corrieron, James no tubo que correr mas las personas que estaban alrededor de Sirius habían desaparecido dejándolo inconciente en el suelo. James se dirigió hacia él, y en ese momento llego McGonagall

¿que paso aquí?- dijo dirigiéndose a James, quien la miró y le explicó lo que había pasado.


	5. Chapter 5:Peter, Remus, Sirius y James

4 amigos llamados merodeadores

**Capitulo 5: Peter, Remus, Sirius y James**

Sirius empezó a moverse, intento abrir los ojos pero la luz del lugar en donde estaba lo cegaba, los apretó y los abrió lentamente, estaba en una cama, sabanas blancas y unas cortinas alrededor de ella. No sabía en donde estaba.

-no estoy muerto ¿o si?- dijo Sirius en un alto tono de voz.

-le aseguro que no lo esta Sr. Black- dijo una suave voz detrás de las cortinas que se abrieron.

-Profesor Dumbledor- dijo Sirius al ver al director del colegio

-¿se siente bien?-

-si… gracias-

-ayer debió tener una noche un poco difícil, si el Sr. Potter no lo hubiera salvado seguiría con dolor y aun no habría despertado…- dijo el director sonriendo.

¿Había escuchado bien¿Quien lo salvó? – ¿S-Sr. Potter, profesor?- repitió Sirius

-Así es, él le contó todo a la profesora McGonagall… - su cara se puso mas seria -¿Quién hizo esto?-

-eh… fue…- Sirius no sabia si decirle a Dumbledor, no porque le diera miedo Narcisa, pero le daba mucha vergüenza decir que había sido su propia prima.

Sirius levanto la mirada y sus ojos grises se encontraron con los cálidos ojos azules de Dumbledor. Por un momento el niño sintió como si Dumbledor pudiera leer sus pensamientos.

Al notar el silencio de Sirius, Dumbledor habló -bueno, sr. Black, debo irme…-dijo parándose de la cama de Sirius en la que había estado sentado. Sirius recordó algo que tenia que decirle a Dumbledor.

-eh… ¿¡profesor!?-

-¿si?- Dumbledor volteo a ver a Sirius con atención.

-bueno, yo s-solo quería decirle que… bueno…no creo que Gryffin… -

-le aseguro que esta en la casa correcta…- interrumpió Dumbledor sabiendo lo que Sirius estaba apunto de decir –lo entiendo perfectamente… debería tratar a tus compañeros…-

Sirius lo miro con una mirada miserable - solo quiero ponerme el sombrero seleccionador una vez mas y…-

-eso no pasara Sirius… estas ahí por algo quiero que lo entiendas y pienses sobre eso…- dijo Dumbledor mirando seriamente a Sirius. El chico no dijo nada, el director salio de la enfermería y Sirius miro a su alrededor recostándose, notando que estaba en un cuarto muy grande rectangular con muchas camas, una de ellas tenia las cortinas cerradas, mientras que todas las demás las tenían abiertas.

Entró la enfermera- estará aquí todo el día Sr. Black para que se recupere totalmente-

-esta bien… ¿Quién esta ahí?- pregunto Sirius señalando a la cama con las cortinas cerradas.

-Oh, eso no es de su incumbencia Sr. Black…-

Sirius pasó ahí todo el día muy aburrido, por fin salió del hospital y se dirigió al dormitorio pensando en lo que 'James' había hecho… _¿Por qué lo hizo?_ Si James hubiera sido al que estaban lastimando _seguramente_ Sirius no hubiera hecho NADA por él. Caminó por los oscuros corredores hasta que llegó a la torre de Gryffindor, le dijo la contraseña a la señora gorda del cuadro y entró, no había nadie en la acogedora sala común, excepto un grupito de niñas en una esquina estudiando, ignorándolas subió las escaleras a su dormitorio.

James caminaba alegremente por el pasillo, entro en la sala común

–hola Evans y… amigas de Evans- dijo viendo a las chicas sentadas en una de las mesas de madera, ignorando lo que decían las niñas subió las escaleras a su dormitorio, cuando se encontró con Sirius, quien acababa de salir de bañarse y se acababa de poner el pijama, se sentó en su cama y se dio cuenta de que James acababa de serrar la puerta después de entrar.

Sirius lo miro torpemente, desmañado y no dijo nada, James lo miró de regreso. Ya no sabía como actuar con Sirius. Había pensado en lo que había pasado la noche anterior y también en el howler de la madre de Sirius, y finalmente se sintió mal por su compañero.

-eh… veo que regresaste del hospital…- dijo James incómodamente.

Sirius no sabia que decir. James era su enemigo, pero aun así lo había ayudado cuando había estado en problemas.

-gracias…- dijo Sirius en un susurro.

-¡¡¡hoooraaaaa de despeeertaaaaarseeeeeeeeeeeeee, niñaaaaassss!!!- se oyó una voz en el oído de Sirius.

Sirius abrió un poco un ojo y miró a su alrededor tratando de descubrir quien se atrevía a despertarlo de esa manera, y junto a su cama encontró parado a un James sonriendo de oreja a oreja con las manos levantadas.

-que…- Sirius trato de decir pero era demasiado tarde James ya le había dado un fuerte almohadazo en la cabeza. Sirius lo miro.

-¡estas olvidando tu lugar, Potter, acordamos: tregua, no amistad!- dijo parándose de la cama y dirigiéndose enojado al baño.

-creí que los dos habían terminado con su tonta rivalidad…- dijo una confundida voz desde una de las camas.

-yo también, Remus- dijo James, pasándose una mano por el pelo – talvez no le gusto mucho mi forma de despertarlo-

-¡No!… ¿tu crees?- dijo Remus con una sarcástica voz, con _razón Sirius esta enojado _pensó, cuando la almohada que había tenido James le pego fuertemente en la cabeza.

Los cuatro niños salieron del dormitorio, era sábado, y un soleado dia de un poco frio, ya se acercaba el otoño. En las clases acababan de empezar a hacer hechizos en las clases e iban teniendo cada vez mas trabajo.

-yyy… ¿les gusta el quidditch?- Dijo James mirando la cancha a lo lejos mientras los otros tres se sentaban junto al lago, después de desayunar. Remus tenía un libro en las manos y estaba repasando un poco, ya que tenían que entregar un ensayo el martes. Peter solo escuchaba a lo que decía James muy junto con Sirius, quien por momentos se preguntaba por que seguía con ellos. Para Sirius era un poco difícil estar callado mucho tiempo, ya que normalmente el hablaba, y hablaba y hablaba, era muy ruidoso pero durante el tiempo que había estado en hogwarts, que James recordara nunca lo había visto reír… Al que no le paraba la boca era a James.

-Deberían de dejarnos a los de primero jugar ¿no??- dijo James después de un rato de discutir de quidditch, cuando Sirius se levanto y James lo miro preguntándose a sí mismo porque Sirius estaba con ellos si según él no le caían bien.

-¿a donde vas?- pregunto un poco intrigado y frunciendo el entrecejo.

-a hacer algo mas… divertido…- dijo Sirius caminando lentamente hacia el castillo

James lo miró.

Remus era con el que mejor rato pasaba de los otros tres pero no siempre pensaban de la misma manera. Remus era un niño bastante estudioso y se preocupaba por sus calificaciones, notas, y tareas. Mientras que James era el típico niño que llegaba tarde a todas las clases literal, y nunca hacia la tarea, pero siempre le iba bien, Peter era totalmente diferente, este no estudiaba, no entendía, y no le iba bien, de hecho, muchas veces necesitaba ayuda de Remus y James. Sirius, era mas como James, había faltado a muchas clases según había visto James, nunca se veía a Sirius con un libro, ni siquiera en las clases, y parecía no importarle nada que tuviera que ver con el trabajo en el colegio, aunque parecía que todos los hechizos le salían bien a la primera (igual que a James y a Remus).

James se levantó y caminó tras Sirius, _¿que es lo que pensaba hacer?_ Pensó. Peter también se paro, pero James lo detuvo.

-Espera… regreso en dos segundos- dijo viendo a Peter, pasándose una mano por el pelo y sonriendo.

-OK- dijo Remus sin levantar la mirada de su libro mientras meter se sentaba de nuevo.

-Me esperan aquí- dijo James caminando hacia donde Sirius se había dirigido.


	6. Chapter 6: Snape

4 amigos llamados merodeadores

**Capitulo 6: Snape**

James despertó rápidamente para bañarse viendo que Sirius aún no se había levantado, pero cuando llego a la puerta Sirius se estaba parando y lo miró, la luz del sol dándole en la cara.

-¿ahora por que tan temprano?- preguntó mirando fijamente a James y parándose rápidamente de la cama.

-voy a bañarme…- dijo James pasándose una mano por el pelo y sonriendo, a lo que Sirius levanto una ceja.

-¿que hiciste el sábado después de que nos dejaste en el lago? No te vimos hasta después de un largo rato…- dijo James mirándolo curiosamente

Sirius rió un poco –¿y a ti que te importa?-

-¿y quien dice que me importa?- dijo con un tono de voz ofendido pero sonriendo

Sirius rió un poco mas –nadie... – dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano de quítate de la puerta

-voy a meterme a bañar para que no te vayas temprano y nos abandones- dijo riendo y desapareciendo tras la puerta del baño, dos días antes no encontró a Sirius cuando lo siguió después de que se fue del lago y se había estado preguntando que era lo que había hecho.

Cuando James salió Sirius entró a bañarse.

-James ¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Remus desde una de las camas

-¿ya te habías despertado cuando me metí a bañar?- preguntó James confundido

-sip- dijo Remus sonriendo

-nada, quiero saber que hizo anteayer… pero bueno no importa…-

Después de un rato salieron los cuatro niños del dormitorio listos para desayunar. Cuando terminaron caminaron a su primera clase del día; pociones, llegaron a la puerta del gran comedor con muchos otros alumnos donde se toparon con un niño de pelo negro grasiento con una nariz ganchuda , Sirius lo miró.

-¡muévete Snape!- dijo Sirius en voz alta mirando como caminaba lentamente.

-¡si pudiera moverme lo haría Black¡Créeme ya te hubiera hecho algún hechizo! – dijo fríamente volteando a ver al chico mas alto de los cuatro niños de primer año de la casa de Gryffindor.

Sirius rió –por favor ¿tú?- Snape lo miró furioso pero siguió al frente cuando todos los demás alumnos salieron del gran comedor, y se perdió entre la multitud.

James miro a Sirius y luego al lugar donde había desaparecido Snape antes de seguir adelante –¿quien era ese?- pregunto pasándose una mano por el pelo

Sirius suspiro antes de hablar -es el tonto que me robó mi lugar en Slytherin-

-yo creo que no te gusta mucho Gryffindor…- dijo James tratando de ser chistoso, Remus y Sirius solo rolaron los ojos.

-¡si¡yo igual!- rió fuertemente Peter, quien recibió tres roladas de ojos, pero James rió.

Caminaron rápidamente a pociones, considerando que no era tan temprano, cuando llegaron al aula se sentaron en los únicos lugares que tenían dos asientos ya que todos los demás estaban ocupados. Se sentaron James y Sirius en uno de los lugares de en medio y Remus y Peter atrás de ellos.

Para sorpresa de Sirius y James el niño llamado Snape se sentó justo en frente de Sirius. Snape, por lo visto, no se había dado cuenta de que estos dos se encontraban atrás, estaba parado sacando algunos libros de su mochila.

-¡buenos días a todos¡Por favor tomen asiento!-dijo en voz muy alta el profesor Slughorn, quien acababa de entrar en el salón, y el ruido empezó a morir.

Sirius miró sentado rápidamente a Snape quien se estaba haciendo para atrás para sentarse, se sonrió a sí mismo y por debajo de su banca jaló con fuerza y velocidad la silla de Snape haciendo que éste cayera fuertemente al piso soltando un fuerte grito, el cual fue seguido de una fuerte risa, muy parecida a un ladrido de perro, la cual pertenecía a Sirius Black.

James miró a Sirius con asombro nunca lo había visto reír tan fuerte, era una risa con un volumen muy alto, y a James le parecía amigable y burlona al mismo tiempo.

En cuestión de segundos toda la clase empezó a reír, el sonido subiendo de volumen mas de lo que había estado antes de que llegara el profesor, quien miró con horror a Snape en el piso y se apresuro a levantarlo, Sirius riendo miró inocentemente a Slughorn mientras Snape miraba con odio a Sirius y luego a James como si hubiera tenido algo que ver. Lily tenía una expresión de desaprobación y horror y hablaba con su compañera de clase quien estaba riendo igual que todos los demás.

Después de que Snape tomara su lugar de nuevo la clase empezó a tranquilizarse.

-ya… ¡ya Vasta! es suficiente… fue un accidente y no es gracioso- dijo Slughorn silenciando por segunda vez a los alumnos.

Y con esto la clase comenzó, James con una curiosidad mas grande de saber que era lo que había hecho Sirius dos días antes.

–muy bien, ahora quiero que hagan esta poción, es muy sencilla…- anunció el profesor a la clase -En parejas, por favor… y recuerden ¡tienen que quitarle las manchas amarillas a este ingrediente!- dijo señalando a una planta verde con manchas amarillas.

-¿que tenemos que hacer?- pregunto James

- no tengo idea… solo oí lo de las manchas de las plantas…-dijo Sirius sin interés.

James se paró por los ingredientes que se necesitaban.

Cuando regreso empezaron a quitarle las manchas a las plantas e hicieron lo que hacia Remus quien si sabia lo que estaba haciendo. Cuando James vio a Snape con una sonrisa sospechosa, regresó la mirada a Remus y luego al caldero en el que el y Sirius estaban trabajando cuando empezó a burbujear cada vez mas, empezaba a sacar gases cafés

Sirius volteó a ver a donde estaba el caldero -¿Qué…?-

¡¡¡¡BANG!!!!

Una sustancia pegajosa de un color verde y amarillo salpicó por todo el salón todos quedaron salpicados, sobretodo James y Sirius que habían estado enfrente del caldero, Snape delante de ellos se había agachado y se había manchado muy poco todos los demás estaban muy salpicados y Slughorn se acercó a la mesa de James y Sirius y los miro furioso

-¿¡que paso aquí!?- examino el caldero y la sustancia de su túnica y los miro –¡¡les dije que NO echaran las manchas!!-

-¡no lo hicimos!- respondió James de inmediato

-¡si¡Nosotros no hicimos nada!-

Los chicos y el profesor empezaron a discutir, todos observando intrigados.

-¡BASTA!… ¡no me importa que fue lo que paso!- grito finalmente Slughorn -¡ustedes dos tienen 60 puntos menos cada uno!- al ver las caras de los niños a punto de responder, dijo – ¡una palabra mas y tendrán detención todos los días que quedan de la semana!- rojo del enojo, volteó a ver a las demás personas presentes en la clase -la clase ah terminado¡ustedes dos a limpiar!- dijo finalmente, todos salieron del salón quejándose de la sustancia verde.

Sirius, James y Snape cruzaron miradas, Snape les sonrió y caminó en la dirección de James y Sirius para salir del salón, cuando pasó junto a James éste le puso el pie y Snape tropezó apunto de caer al suelo (por segunda vez) pero le dio tiempo de poner el otro pie para mantenerse arriba, Sirius y James rieron. El otro chico les dio una desagradable mirada y caminó fuera del salón con los demás.

Para cuando James y Sirius terminaron de limpiar el aula de pociones ya habían perdido su segunda clase y se dirigieron a su tercera clase, la cual era defensa contra las artes oscuras.

-¿Qué hacen aquí tan tarde sr. Potter, Black?- pregunto la profesora Lasfard cuando vio a los dos chicos en la puerta.

-eh… si… es que un alumno de Slytherin hizo que nuestra poción explotara y entonces el profesor Slughorn nos puso a limpiar su salón, cuando…-

-¡Potter! Fuera del salón, no te pregunte la razón, en este momento solo quiero saber por que no esperaron a que termine de dar la clase para darme sus ridículas excusas…- contesto rápidamente la profesora.

-bueno tú preguntaste por que llegamos tan tarde- contesto Sirius

-¡no Black, esa no fue mi pregunta!- la maestra volteó rápidamente la mirada de James hacia Sirius

-¡fuera de mi salón¡Y diez puntos menos para cada uno! no se vayan, después de la clase hablaré con los dos - terminó y con un portazo reapareció, dejando a los dos niños parados fuera del aula.

-wow, 140 puntos perdidos… -dijo Sirius mirando a James

-sip… debe ser un record para dos niños de primer año en solo dos clases…- dijo James dandole a Sirius una amistosa sonrisa y los dos empezaron a reír y se sentaron recargados a la pared junto a la puerta de defensa contra las artes oscuras.

* * *

Sonó el timbre todos salieron de los salones, incluyendo a todos los que estaban en la clase de Lasfard, al final salieron de el salón dos niñas; Lily Evans y su amiga Mariel Abbolt, una niña de pelo castaño y ojos de un color miel muy claro. 

-eso estuvo excelente Lily, te supiste casi todas la respuestas…- dijo alegremente y sonriendo a su amiga

-si lo se, no fue mucho, pero por lo menos pude recuperar algunos puntos que ALGUNAS personas perdieron de nuestra casa- dijo mirando fríamente a James y a Sirius, quienes se miraron y sonrieron entre sí burlonamente, no era como si en realidad les importara mucho lo que su compañera acababa de decir.

Después vieron a la profesora salir del salón sin verlos, ella se siguió derecho, al parecer se había olvidado de ellos, así que se pararon y caminaron a su siguiente clase.


	7. Chapter 7:una gran decision

4 amigos llamados merodeadores

**Capitulo 7: una gran decisión **

Narcisa Black caminaba rápidamente hacia su primo Sirius Black quien se encontraba solo e iba caminando hacia la sala común de la casa de Gryffindor…

-Sirius¡Que sorpresa encontrarte!- dijo parándose atrás de el chico con dos Slytherins con ella, Sirius dejo de caminar y dio media vuelta viendo de frente a su prima

-que quieres _Cissy_?- contestó el niño al comentario de Narcisa.

-pues sólo quería recordarte que tu madre me dijo que estuviera un poco al pendiente de ti…y bueno coma ya sabes la familia entera esta descontenta con tigo… siempre supimos que eras imposible… pero caer tan bajo…- dijo la chica sonriendo

-ugh… ¡ya!... mira… ¿yo no pedí por esto si? Yo le dije al sombrero que me pusiera en Slytherin! Ya hable con Dumbledor y dijo que no me iba a cambiar…-

-ha… y si te hubiera cambiado no se si Slytherin te hubiera aceptado todavía…como ya dije eres una desgracia para la familia…- sonrió –adiós-

Sirius se quedó parado en el mismo lugar hasta que su prima desapareció tras una vuelta, y siguió su camino hacia la torre de Gryffindor, entro a la sala común y muchos de los estudiantes que estaban ahí lo miraron incluyendo a Potter, Lupin, y Pettegrw, caminó hasta su dormitorio.

Lo que había pasado entre James y Sirius algunos días antes se había olvidado, desde ahí no se habían hablado, James no sabia por que Sirius simplemente no había hablado con él y James no tenia el valor de preguntar, o simplemente se sentía incomodo con hablar con Black.

Sirius Estaba arto, no podía soportarlo, sentía como si fuera a explotar, Hogwarts no era lo que el espero toda su vida. Se puso su pijama y se acostó en su cama, el cuarto completamente oscuro, se sentía triste, pero más que triste se sentía enojado¿de que? por el hecho de estar en Gryffindor¿De su prima¿de su familia¡De estar callado por tanto tiempo! No lo entendía _por que estoy en Gryffindor?_ Esta pregunta aparecía en la mente de Sirius todo el tiempo _por que? Si yo le dije que en Slytherin!_ Después las palabras del sombrero seleccionador brotaron en su mente

_-Otro Black eh? Hmmm veamos, no definitivamente Slytherin no!-_

_-¡¿Que¡¡No¡Slytherin si!-_

_-No, no, NO¡tu no perteneces ahí!- _

_-¡Claro que si!-_

_-No- _los dos discutieron por algunos segundos,hasta que el sombrero dijo sus ultimas 5 palabras _-siempre supiste que eras diferente…-_ después lo unico que Black escucho fue la fuerte voz del sombrero gritando GRYFFINDOR!

Sirius suspiró…

Tal vez el sombrero tenia razón, pero Sirius no quería aceptarlo _tal vez es cierto y pertenezco en donde estoy…¡ no¡Me estoy volviendo loco¡Y llevo solo como dos semanas aquí! _Estaba confundido todo lo que había pasado daba vueltas en su cabeza, sus primas, los Gryffindors, sangre sucias, sus papas, y todo lo que había aprendido desde su infancia, de repente aparecieron las palabras de su prima Andrómeda en su cabeza tenia que demostrarle a sus compañeros que él era confiable, sentía que le importaba lo que sus compañeros de cuarto pensaran de él, cosa que no había pasado desde su primer día en Hogwarts _definitivamente me estoy volviendo loco… _

No podía seguir apoyando la filosofía de su familia, Evans era una niña muy lista y era una sangre sucia, y Pettegrw era un tonto y era sangre pura, es igual si una persona es pura o sucia… Sirius estaba pensando en lo que le había dicho so madre en el _howler _y todo lo demás, sus papas nunca lo habían apoyado, Andrómeda si…

Después decidió que tenia que tomar una decisión… esta decisión era la que decidía si estaba del lado de su familia o en contra de ellos. Se encontró muy confundido por segunda vez, _tal vez… debería darle a estos Gryffindor una última oportunidad… después de todo viviré con ellos 7 años de mi vida…_ tenia que pensar en esta decisión

Se quedo pensativo en su cama hasta que se sentó para dar un trago de agua y para correr las cortinas cuando vio la puerta del dormitorio abrirse y vio entrar a sus tres compañeros de cuarto

-¿sigues despierto?- pregunto James prendiendo una de las luces

-no- dijo Sirius sarcásticamente jalando las cortinas

-bueno, pues te subiste al cuarto hace como hora y media…- dijo Lupin defendiendo a James y mirando su reloj

-si… solo estaba… pensando- dijo Sirius lentamente. Remus lo miró se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a su cama.

Paso un buen rato desde que se apagaron las luces, y cada uno de los niños se había acostado en su cama

-Black… Black!- alguien murmuro en la oscuridad -SIRIUS!-

-¡que!??- dijo Sirius de mal humor, todavía no había podido dormir y cuando por fin estaba a punto de hacerlo Potter gritó su nombre

-¿sigues despierto?- pregunto James, por segunda vez

-¡no! Estoy dormido…- dijo Sirius desde su cama rolando los ojos. James rió

-si…- dijo James después de reír

Hubo una pausa

-¿¡que quieres!?- pregunto Sirius con desesperación del niño en la cama de junto pero aun así le daba risa. James rió mas fuerte que antes, la curiosidad lo mataba…

-¿en que estabas pensando?-

-¿que te importa?-

-Ah¡vamos!-

-… nada solo… estaba pensando… que tal vez ustedes Gryffindors no estén tan mal después de todo…- contesto Sirius con un tono de voz que confundió a James por un momento, lo dijo como si fuera un chiste

-¿a si?-

-sip-

-es que no entiendo por que eres tan… ya sabes, por que no hablas con Peter y con migo si los dos somos sangre pura… es el hecho de ser de Gryffindor?-

Sirius suspiro _eso creo, bueno, mas bien… es por que mis papas creen que cualquiera que este en Gyiffindor es un traidor y bueno tu familia es considerada una bola de traidores… -_no se… bueno, de hecho con tigo si tengo razón…-

-¿y cual es?- Sirius no podía creer que James lo preguntara

-¡¿como que cual es?! Eh déjame pensar… tal vez la bienvenida que me diste el primer día… ¿te acuerdas¿Con ese globo?- dijo, James rió fuertemente acordándose de aquel momento

-si… ¡tienes razón!...- dijo entre risas – ¿y Peter?- _por ser de Gryffindor? _Black se mantuvo callado hasta que apareció una tercera voz

-ya cállense ¡¿no?!- era la de Lupin –son las…- paró para consultar su reloj, James pensó –¡es la una y media!-

Los tres rieron un poco – ¿desde cuando estas despierto?-

-desde que le gritaste a Sirius! sus voces no son muy bajas que digamos…-

Los tres rieron, Sirius fue el primero en dejar de hacerlo

-miren podemos seguir platicando mañana ¿si?- dijo Remus cuando dejo de reír

-Sirius… mañana quédate con nosotros todo el día, tu nos estas dando una segunda oportunidad y nosotros también te la damos…-

Era cierto. Sirius habia tomado la decision que tenia que tomar, se sonrio a si mismo –buenas noches…- dijo con una voz muy baja que creyó que los demás no oyeron

Al menos hasta que escuchó-¡buenas noches!- contestaron al mismo tiempo los otros dos que se encontraban despiertos.

Remus se sonrió a si mismo, podía imaginar que Sirius estaba sintiéndose mejor, contento… parecia ser el comienzo de una nueva amistad.


	8. Chapter 8

4 amigos llamados merodeadores decisión

**Capitulo 8:**

Sirius y James se llevaban cada vez mejor, reían, bromeaban, todo lo hacían juntos, cada vez que sentaban a los alumnos por parejas Sirius era la pareja de James, y Peter la de Remus.

En esta clase debían hacer que una pluma volara en el aire, en parejas

-muy bien tengo una idea- dijo Sirius sonriendo a James con una voz que reflejaba flojera, después de un intento fallado al hacer que su pluma se elevara en el aire sin haberse esforzado mucho –cuando el profesor Flitwick venga cerca, tu soplas hacia donde esta la pluma y yo muevo la varita como si estuviera haciendo el hechizo- dijo riendo. James lo miro riendo igual.

-¡si, y tu te llevas todo el crédito!- rió con una voz sarcástica.

James no podía creer la unión que empezaba a crecer entre ellos, cada vez que él pensaba algo Sirius lo decía segundos después y al revés.

* * *

Los días se convirtieron en semanas, y las semanas se convirtieron en meses, finalmente llego diciembre, todo el colegio estaba decorado con luces navideñas y pinos, todo tipo de adornos, y con diciembre llegaron las vacaciones, James iba a regresar a casa pero no podía evitar sentirse mal al dejar a Sirius quedarse solo en los días festivos (por razones familiares), así que decidió quedarse para hacerle compañía, poniéndole a Sirius cantidad de pretexto, sabia que si decía la verdadera razón Sirius no lo dejaría. Sirius fingió creerle pero bien sabia que su amigo lo hacia para no dejarlo solo.

Remus regreso a su casa, parecía como si le hubiera gustado quedarse con sus amigos, pero parecía como si el solo se dijera _no, no puedes…_por que la idea de quedarse sonaba tentadora... Peter también regreso a casa dijo que sus papas querían verlo después de estos tres meses.

* * *

Cuando las vacaciones terminaron y llegaron Peter y Remus, Sirius y James se habían unido mas todavía, ahora eran inseparables, y habían descubierto bastantes atajos y partes que no conocían del castillo, James mencionó que les pareció ver un hoyo abajo del sauce boxeador pero no podían acercarse, Remus se puso un poco pálido y le dio un escalofrió, el único que pareció notarlo fue Sirius quien lo miro con una expresión de _se que escondes algo…__

* * *

_

Cada vez mas gente hablaba de James Potter y Sirius Black, principalmente, pero también entraba mucho en las platicas Remus Lupin, y menos pero siempre estaba con ellos Peter Pettegrw.

Todos se empezaron a preparar para los exámenes, todos menos James y Sirius, quienes nuca estudiaban, siempre sacaban excelentes calificaciones sin esfuerzo, ellos seguían ocupados haciendo travesuras y bromas a los alumnos y no les preocupaba el colegio. Mientras que Remus estudiaba, un poco y le explicaba algunas cosas a Peter.

El año termino el tren parecía menos lleno en el regreso que cuando subieron, habrá sido por que ahora conocían a mas gente? Todos iban contentos en el camino, jugando, bromeando, hablando del año que acababan de vivir, y comiendo dulces, hasta que el expreso comenzó a detenerse y Sirius empalideció y de repente se veía como si estuviera enfermo (normalmente Remus era el que se veía así) pero ninguno de los niños presentes en el compartimente tuvo que preguntar que le pasaba a su amigo.

-yo tampoco tengo tantas ganas de regresar a casa- dijo Remus dirigiéndose a Sirius

-¿por que no¿que no ahora podrás ver a tu mama enferma todos los días? Dijo fría y sospechosamente aunque sabia que su amigo lo hacia para alegrarlo un poco. No sabia que mas decir, el nudo que se había formado en su estomago se apretó mas

Bueno si los quiero ver, pero… bueno ya saben me gusto vivir en Hogwarts con ustedes fue mejor de lo que creí que seria-

Silencio…

Remus no podía creer la diferencia de Sirius, su cambio de emociones, al principio del año, cuando llego a la mesa de Gryffindor, se veía preocupado, y parecía un chico frío, sin gracia, cuando estaba contento era muy simpático y se reía de todo y ahora hace cinco segundos se veía tan miserable y triste… James era siempre optimista, siempre veía el lado positivo de las cosas, y siempre estaba contento, Peter era mucho más callado que los otros dos, pero era buena gente.

-les escribiré¿esta bien? Se pueden ir a mi casa algún fin de semana, hablare con mis padres- dijo James emocionado, y Sirius le sonrió –no serán muy buenas vacaciones para mi…- dijo Sirius con una risa muy débil, antes de que pudiera decir mas, James dijo –no te preocupes… cualquier problema me avisas-

Cuando bajaron del tren se despidieron los cuatro y Remus encontró a sus papas y corrió a ellos para abrasarlos, había sido el mejor año de su vida.

Sirius empezó a buscar a su madre cuando sintió que alguien jaló su manga, y volteo para encontrarse con James.

Te mandare muchas cartas en el verano… ¿te parece?…- dijo James tratando de animar a su amigo

-si… eso creo…- rió – ¡nada mas no me atosigues con cartas!- Sirius le dio una triste sonrisa, tratando de parecer lo mas alegre posible. Mientras James reía

-vamos a que conozcas a mis papas- dijo James señalando a un una mujer y un hombre parados a unos metro de ellos

-hola que gusto conocerte Sirius, James nos habló bastante de ti…- dijo Harold Potter

Sirius nunca había conocido a gente más amable que los papas de James, terminaron queriéndolo y sugirieron que los visitara en vacaciones de verano.

Sirius empezaba a relajarse cuando sintió una sombra y alguien atrás de él.

-Sirius… ¡ahí estas!- se oyó una voz, Sirius volteo para encontrarse con su madre, ella no lo miro a los ojos cuando Sirius la saludo tímida y fríamente -tenemos prisa, tenemos que irnos ya…-

-hola Walburga- dijo alegremente Madeline

Hola- dijo cortantemente la madre de Sirius

–Lo siento… pero tengo que irme, nos vemos luego…Harold… Madeline… vamos Sirius – dijo finalmente sin mirar a su hijo quien caminó tras ella

-si, adiós Walburga, Sirius…- dijo el padre de James

-adiós…- dijo Sirius despidiéndose con la mano, y James hizo lo mismo.

-que tengas un buen verano…- dijo James suavemente frunciendo el entrecejo, se veía un poco preocupado

Walburga Black no le volvió a dirigir la palabra a Sirius quien pensó _va a ser un largo verano_ pero esperaría con ansias para su segundo año en Hogwarts se sonrió de nuevo, estaba cien por siento seguro de que seria todavía mejor… aunque primero tendría que sobrevivir a sus papas, hermano y kretcher todo el verano.


End file.
